Penny
"You just being obtuse, don't say no when you don't mean it! Vuy, Vuy, Vuy, rude!" -Penny Penny 'is extremely cute and dainty, but don't let this princess-like appearance fool you. While she enjoys girly things, she also looks up to her older brother Red Bear, who has taught her to act like him. He means well, but he doesn't realize he has turned his baby sister into a destructive death machine. When something doesn't go Penny's way, she gets angry and starts smashing things. Other times she will be wandering around muttering to herself and making odd noises. Some of Mother's other children are not too sure about her, but she just acts like this so she can impress Red. Penny recently adopted the Superhero persona of Star-Child to stop the killer hunting down Supers. Penny often uses her own versions of words, as seen above. "Vuy" is very. Biography 'History Bystander: (Sarcastically) "Because making you happy is the most important thing in the world." Penny: "You finally understand!" Penny is Mother's fifth child, only a minute younger than her twin brother, Peder. She spent all of her early life screaming and complaining in baby language. Even at an early age, Penny was extremely picky. She would only eat meals at a precise time every day, and she would cry and not go to sleep unless both sides of her blanket were pulled up equally. Penny was so picky that she would only spend time with Peder, and none of her other siblings. This is the main reason why Peder and Penny did not come back to Secret and Pal when their family was split up. Penny and Peder wandered the woods for some time until Penny thought she saw The Huntsman and ran off. She got lost and could not find Peder again. After a few months of hiding, running, and crying, Penny was found by a team of the Palville Formation District. At first, the Pals on the team attacked her because they thought she was a beast. Based on her filthy, starved, and extremely angry condition, she might as well have been. Penny was taken to the original Palville orphanage, which was just a few tents. 'Great War and Beyond' Penny was later rescued from the real orphanage by Pal, who had also saved Peder. Penny was thrilled to be back with her best friend, and learned to speak some basic words. As Penny's family slowly was put back together, she went back to being her usual picky, complaining self. She became a member of Blake Sharky's S.O.B.S. as the secretary and sneaked onto the battlefield of several key missions in the war against Cranty. As the war continued, Penny was discovered to be the heir of her Mother's old Power Ring and she stopped the smaller war that had started, the Z War. After the war ended, Penny somehow still found herself in lots of trouble, including her commandeering a space fighter squadron, defrauding several major corporations, robbing banks with ballpoint pens, putting holes in the ozone layer, and other things. Penny was almost killed on a dangerous S.O.B.S. mission where she and the rest of the team tried to bring down the corrupt S.J. Their plan ultimately failed, however, and Penny decided to quit S.O.B.S. for a while. Her latest adventures were her participation as an evacuation specialist during The Great Super War and her role in The South Pole Expedition. She also fought crime as Star-Child alongside Big Chill and other heroes. At some point during the timeline, she ran a corrupt prison that rounded up innocent civilians. Red Bear and Pal were among the prisoners, although they later escaped and returned with a S.W.A.T. team for a raid. The outcome of this battle was in Penny's favor, but at a terrible cost. She was killed while on an expedition with Pal, Palina, and Peder. The group located some Kanoka Disks, and were later ambushed by a group of jealous Pals. Penny was shot in the head several times while trying to attack the snipers. Legacy Ice Cream Vendor: "Sorry little girl, we're all out of strawberry." Penny: "I KILL YOU NOW!" Penny, at her core, really was an evil person. While others cared for her and did their best to tolerate her, Penny hated everyone and everything who didn't kiss up to her. Her family was sad when she died, but few other Pals did anything but breath a sigh of relief. Notes * Penny's theme song Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Class 1 Characters Category:Dead